


Need You Now

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Beach House, Drunk Texting, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Geno's on vacation in French Polynesia with Anna, and Sid's in Nova Scotia. Until Geno drunk texts him.Also, they're wizards (just go with it)*unbeta’d. All errors are mine*EDIT: i reduced the size of the texts,





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> SO happy to be part of the [SidGeno Photo Challenge](https://sidgenophotochallenge.tumblr.com/post/177878140506/sidgeno-photo-challenge-round-2) with this photo prompt
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know the wizard thing is weird, but PORTKEYS.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Geno’s response showed three dots, but no message came. 

“Fuck,” Sid said out loud as he paced his kitchen. “He’s gonna drown trying to swim in the South Sea or choke on his puke or get arrested for walking around naked.”

Sid wasn’t thinking rationally—wasn’t thinking at all. He needed to get to Geno, to save him before he died or worse—got suspended from the Penguins.

Because that wasn’t okay. They’d been friends since they met at Geno’s grandmother’s robe shop in Diagon Alley; gangly Geno confronted Sid about his gold and black Penguins jersey. “Russian hockey much better than NHL,” he had tried to sneer, but it sounded to Sid like even Geno didn’t believe it. They’d played side by side, standouts for Hogwarts’ fledgling hockey team before being drafted by the Pens; neither knew how their agent had avoided questions at the Combine about where they’d played, and neither cared. 

He didn’t fall in love that day at Madam Malkin’s, because that’s stupid. No one falls in love at first sight. Right? 

But Geno on the ice was—is—always will be—so incredibly hot. 

And not playing hockey with Geno wasn’t an option. 

Sid had the priority Portkey that Sullivan had given him for real emergencies (meaning, making it to a game); as the new coach, Sully recognized their magic immediately. “Squib,” he’d said, jerking his thumb toward his chest. _“Don’t_ do magic during games. Is that clear?”

Sid felt a pang of guilt as he withdrew the hotel key card from his wallet. But saving Geno from himself _was_ a real emergency.

And if not, it was easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission. With a tap of his wand, he activated it for [The Brando](https://thebrando.com/resort/accommodations/one-bedroom-villas/) in French Polynesia. His last thought as the Portkey ticked from ten to one was whether the familiar, nauseating tug at his belly was from magic or Geno’s words. 

~*~

The Portkey dumped Sid onto a beach lit only by stars and clearly not at a hotel. In the distance, maybe half a kilometer, he saw lights and heard soft music over the lapping of the waves against the shore. 

He laid his wand on his palm and cast a _Point Me_ spell; as he’d guessed, his wand pointed toward the lights. When he got closer, he could use the modified _Point Me_ spell that he and Geno created at school, which would take him directly to G—if Geno had his wand with him.

Sid followed the wand’s direction, wiping sweat from his face and neck as he hiked over the loose sand. Maybe he should have switched his sweatshirt for something lighter. Even in the middle of the night, Tahiti was far warmer than Nova Scotia. Sid moved slower with each step closer to the hotel. He had silence and time, always a deadly combination for his anxiety; without any additional input to focus on, Sid had only his thoughts. 

“Tahiti is for people in love, not hockey friends. Even if they’re best friends. Fuck it. One way crushes. I shouldn’t have come. I should never have come,” Sid mumbled, trying to ignore the soft strains of music from the hotel. “Anna’s gone now, but give her a hot minute, and she’ll be back. Yanking Geno around like she always does…”

_Ooof._

In the faint starlight, Sid tripped over a tree laying on the beach, landing face down in the coarse, prickly sand. He scrambled to his feet and tried wipe his face, but the sand was everywhere, including his hands. 

He did what he could and used the flashlight on his phone to see what he’d tripped over. 

“Sid! You here!”

That’s no tree trunk. 

“Jesus, G. You could’ve—I don’t know. Gotten eaten by an alligator or something laying here.”

Geno, who’d been sprawled asleep on the beach, struggled to his feet. He grinned at Sid and only wobbled a little bit. “I’m know you come.” Geno reached out and wrapped Sid into a sloppy hug.

“What the fuck, G,” Sid said as he pushed Geno off him. “You stink.”

Geno plopped down, aiming for the picnic table bench and missing it entirely. He landed on the sand, thumping against the bench. The vodka bottle wobbled and tilted on its side, spilling the last precious drops. “I’m deserve to be eat. Anna not love me. You not love me.”

“C’mon. Get up.” Sid wrangled Geno up from the sand and ignored what he’d just said. He dusted off as much sand off Geno’s suit trousers as he could before backing G slowly to the bench. 

“I do love you, Geno. You’re my best friend.” Sid grabbed a palm frond from the beach. He transfigured it into a cup and filled it with sea water. After he desalinated it, Sid hit it with an anti-hangover spell. “Here, drink this.” He held the cup as Geno slurped the water, then tossed it onto the beach, knowing it would revert to its original form.

Sid looked at the sky, a deep, dark blue with millions of points of light. Another time, another life. Maybe he could have been here with Geno on their honeymoon or a romantic get away. Not on a search and rescue mission waiting for the potion to work. 

“Thanks,” Geno said softly, his voice sober. “For coming. For not laughing or saying I’m told you so.” Geno massaged his temples, and Sid wondered how much he remembered about the texts.

“I’m grab my stuff and—” Geno stood, swayed, and sat down before Sid could steady him. “Oh, must have been very drunk.”

“Yeah,” Sid nodded. Any hope he had that Geno had meant to text him, meant to tell him, was gone. “What did you say to Anna? Why was she angry?”

“At dinner I’m ask her, marry me. Have big pretty ring, fancy restaurant. Romantic vacation. She laugh. Pat my hand, say, _no Zhenya.”_ He patted Sid’s hand and mimicked Anna as he said it. “I’m little bit angry, she thinks I’m joke. Then she say I’m love someone but it not her. I’m tell her, I’m not love hockey more, and I’m prove to her. I’m spend less time at rink.”

Sid’s heart ached for Geno; he knew the bittersweet feeling of wanting everything but taking anything you could get. He sat next to Geno on the bench and hugged him from the side. “What did she say?”

“She shake head and laugh, but not angry or mean. Sad. She say, you really don’t know? I’m say, I’m not know anything. She say, Ask Sidney. Then she kiss top of my head and leave. I’m think she goes to our room, but she gone. Suitcase gone. Even emergency Portkey gone. So I’m take friend to beach.”

Geno picked up the empty vodka bottle and waggled it at Sidney. “I’m drink and think of her. Maybe I’m little bit pass out. Then I’m text you for help.” Geno’s head dropped to his chest and his shoulders slumped as he sighed. 

Sidney slid his arm off Geno’s shoulder. He could barely speak around the lump in his throat and the tightness in his chest, like someone had cast a full Body Bind on him. He knew exactly who Anna meant. He’d been so obvious, with his heart eyes every time he looked at G or talked about him, swooning like some damsel in the history books he read. Even Anna had realized. He needed to set this right, get them back together—

 _“Sidney. Sidney is all you talk about. You only think about Sidney,”_ Geno said in his Anna voice as he looked at the ground. “And maybe hockey.”

The constriction in Sid’s chest tightened, but he needed to decide if he would say what needed to be said. What he should have said at Hogwarts. “Geno, look at me.” He edged Geno around, so they would be face to face. Geno’s eyes were red, and with the soft pad of his thumb, Sid brushed stray tears off Geno’s cheeks.

Sid felt like they were on the edge of something unknown. It could be something deep and disastrous. But it could be like his dreams on lonely night: soft and sweet and fire-hot. They’d been best friends for almost 20 years, and Sidney had loved Geno for every one of those days. Hours. Minutes. 

If not now, when. 

“I think she meant this.” Sid slowly closed the distance between his lips and Geno’s, so there would be no question what he meant to do. His lips brushed Geno’s, chapped from the vodka and dehydration, but to Sid, no kiss had ever been more beautiful. He placed his hand against Geno’s face, his thumb stroking the high cheekbone where tears had been.

Sid felt Geno’s jaw tense then relax, and then Geno kissed him again and again. Kissed the wrinkles at the corner of Sid’s eyes and his crooked smile and his strong, smooth jaw before coming back to Sidney’s lips.

When Sid broke their kiss, Geno rested his forehead against Sid’s, pressed his wide palm over the back of Sidney’s hand. 

“You’re my best friend, _Syutushka._ We do everything. Go everywhere. Best to hang around with. I’m not know—” Geno kissed Sid, soft then edging into need and desire. “I’m not realize I’m love you.”

Sidney laughed gently as he stood up. “Drunk-you knew.” He handed Geno the phone and watched as Geno read the texts. He was pretty sure Geno was blushing, that he’d be pink from his cheeks down to his chest. Sid laced his fingers with Geno’s and helped him up. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

Geno shook his head and grains of sand fell from his hair. “I’m have room here til end of week.” He tucked Sid’s bangs, now humidity-curls hanging on his forehead, back where they usually belonged. “Very secluded. You stay?”

Sid turned out his pockets. “G, I don’t have anything with me. No toothbrush, no change of clothes—” 

“Very secluded,” Geno grinned, nudging Sid toward the nearest beach house. “No one to see us be naked.” He stopped and kissed Sid, and that kiss was neither soft nor gentle. It was heat and promise, and _stay._

There on the beach, under the stars and swaying palm trees, Sid poured himself into his kisses, the words he’d never said, the desire he’d never expressed. Twenty years of denial, of watching Geno with other people and always finding a reason to keep quiet about his own feelings. 

“Will you stay?” Geno asked between kisses, running his hands up and down Sid’s back. “I’m want.”

Sidney felt intoxicated, like the scent of gardenias on the breeze or the stars themselves had conspired to make him high. “I want, too.”

Geno pointed his wand at the beach house, and the sliding doors opened. He walked toward the beach house leaving Sidney behind. Geno stripped his dress shirt off, and it slid out of his fingers to the sand. When Geno turned back to look, Sidney was staring opened mouth at him. Then Geno unbuckled his belt and slipped it out of the loops before tossing it away. “What you wait for?” he asked before climbing the steps into the house. 

Sid wasn’t waiting for anything anymore. He wanted everything they could be. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes the lady antebellum song [Need You Now.](https://genius.com/Lady-antebellum-need-you-now-lyrics) It's funny because I don't love this song, but it came on muzak and reminded me of Sid and Geno.


End file.
